Puisqu'il faut vivre
by xNokiko
Summary: Lizzy en a fini avec le régime russe, la voilà libre. Elle a retrouvé Roderich, pourtant...


**Titre:** Y'en a pas vraiment mais why not, euh... '' Puisqu'il faut vivre '' ?  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** J'y trouve rien de vraiment choquant donc disons K+ - T ? Allez va pour T. Les âmes innocentes peuvent pas vraiment s'imaginer c'qui s'passe 8D  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Le beau Gilbert, la sublime Lizzy et le parfaitement parfait Roderich appartiennent à Himaruya-sama, pas à moi quoi.  
><strong><span>Yoda-sama dit:<span>** Sur le premier texte publié, j'avais la flemme de mettre un mot de l'auteur mais bon, j'le fais now. Donc, rien de particulier, je trouve ça horriblement niaiiiis, cucul la praline, bonjour je t'aime moi aussi, bref, un vieux truc poussiéreux. A vous de juger.

Bonne lecture, enjooooy ~

N'avait-elle pas juré fidélité ? Oui, ce jour, où elle s'était liée à lui, n'avait-elle pas juré qu'elle ne commettrait pas d'adultère ? Qu'elle serait à ses côtés à tout jamais ? Oui, mais depuis, ils s'étaient séparés. En tant que Nations. Mais en tant qu'humains, qu'en était-il ? Oui, elle l'aimait. Lui aussi. Mais…

Là, elle était au creux des bras d'un autre. Du pire ennemi de Roderich, de son Roderich. Elle était en proie à une passion qu'elle ressentait mais n'osait avouer, là, l'oreille posée contre le cœur de Gilbert. Entre ses bras, tout contre lui, corps contre corps. Est-ce que c'était trahir l'Autrichien et leur serment ? Ou était-ce permis ? Après tout, officiellement, elle n'était avec personne… Mais son cœur, lui, restait lié, comme par un fil rouge écarlate, qu'elle apercevait parfois quand elle était trop loin du manoir autrichien, à cet homme qui la protégeait, la respectait, l'aimait. Alors, là, sous les baisers de l'albinos, elle se sentait comme une femme avec son amant, qui ont peur d'être découverts. Pourtant, même si cela arrivait, il n'y pourrait rien, car dans les écrits, ils étaient séparés, divorcés, bien qu'en excellents termes. Les lèvres douces du prussien caressaient son cou, remontaient sur sa joue et sur ses lèvres parfois. Qu'avaient fait ces deux merveilleux hommes pour tomber en amour avec la pitoyable fille qu'elle était ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tout trois des nations, qui devaient se battre pour la survie de leur pays… Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

Finalement, après un bon moment de cogitation, elle s'abandonna à cet être qui la serrait contre lui. Lui aussi, elle l'aimait ? Ca. Personne ne le savait, pas lui, ni elle. C'est un sentiment bizarre qu'elle avait en sa présence, comme si elle était vide et à la fois emplie. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait qu'avec lui. Avec Roderich, elle ressentait autre chose encore. Mais là, c'était avec Gilbert qu'elle était et pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus enlacés comme ça. La dernière fois, c'était sous la tutelle d'Ivan, pour se réchauffer dans ce sombre hiver russe. Ils se serraient, l'un contre l'autre, essayant de trouver une chaleur corporelle. Et évidement, c'était toujours lui qui la réchauffait le plus. Ils s'enveloppaient ensuite, tant bien que mal, dans une fine et petite couverture. Une seule pour deux. Inutile de vous dire que les pieds du prussien dépassaient et ceux repliés de la hongroise se cachaient dans les pans de sa robe. Gelés, frigorifiés. C'était ainsi sous le régime d'Ivan. Ils s'en étaient sortis. Meurtris, mal en point, blessés, humiliés, mais vivants. Apparemment, d'après les dires de son ''amant'', il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle après 1956. Ou un peu plus tard, on était pas à une année près. Tant mieux, qu'il n'ait plus eu de nouvelles, cela valait beaucoup mieux. Après tout, vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Que croyez-vous, qu'Ivan allait laisser passer sa tentative de libération, sans rien faire ? Eh bien, vous vous trompez. Il lui a bien fait payer et après ça, elle n'était plus qu'une petite chose fragile, repliée sur elle-même, apeurée. Terrifiée, elle était absolument terrifiée par l'ombre du russe et de sa petite sœur. Il suffisait qu'elle entende un bruissement d'écharpe et elle se mettait à trembler.

Alors, en 1989, t'as fait tomber ton mur, hein, Gilbert ? Elle avait fait tomber le sien aussi et avait pu retrouver les bras rassurants de son aimé. Peu après, ils s'étaient revus. Mais rien n'était pareil, plus rien ne serait pareil après 40 ans passés en Russie, dans le palais de glace de Braginski. Elle n'avait plus envie de le frapper, même s'il l'embêtait ou qu'il embêtait Roderich, il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver l'envie de le punir. Là, elle avait juste envie de le remercier. Pour toutes ses soirées où ils s'étaient réchauffés et grâce auxquelles elle avait survécu. Ils parlaient, durant des heures, pour ne pas tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, gelés comme la vie entre ses murs soviétiques, alors ils parlaient. De tout, de rien. D'eux. De Ludwig, de Feliciano. Des deux amis de Gilbert, Francis et Antonio. De Roderich, mais moins souvent car le prussien se fermait à l'entente de ce nom. Alors comme ça, elle pense à lui alors qu'elle est dans mes bras, devait être ce qu'il avait en tête. Non, elle ne pensait dans ces moments-là qu'à son protecteur, il était le seul ici à l'aider. Bien qu'en 1956, quand elle avait besoin de lui, il n'était pas là. Mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il était tout aussi friand de liberté, tout aussi détruit d'être enfermé, qui plus est loin de son petit frère, qu'il se devait de protéger.

Quand toutes ces pensées se heurtèrent à elle, Elizabeth vint chercher les lèvres de l'albinos et les embrassa. Pour goûter à la chaleur qui l'avait fait tenir ces 40 putains d'années. N'avait-elle pas honte de désirer un homme qui n'était pas celui qu'elle avait épousé ? Honte d'être avec lui quand elle devait être aux côtés d'un autre ? Le mot honte n'était plus rien pour elle, Ivan l'avait bafouée, elle et son honneur. Sa putain de fierté à la con. Et puis, avec Roderich, tout était si formel. Avec Gilbert, elle était libre de jurer. Elle le tutoyait, jamais elle n'avait dit '' vous '' à ce crétin-là. Libre de l'aimer comme bon lui semblait. Car lui, n'aimait pas tout ce que représentait l'aristocratie. Pour Roderich, s'aimer en public n'était pas possible. Gil' ne demandait que ça. Qu'elle l'aime au grand jour, montre à tout le monde qu'il avait eu raison de l'attendre, elle, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais désirée. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas. Et elle espérait qu'il comprendrait. Qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Mais comme c'était le prussien, l'incontrâble Prusse, ce mec que personne ne pouvait arrêter, elle n'était sûre de rien. Néanmoins, elle espérait.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il l'aimait assez pour la voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre tandis que lui restait sur le banc de remplacement.


End file.
